Armor Properties
Thorns – Thorns armor is made in such a way that enemies that attack you take damage from landing physical attacks. Every time an attack with the unarmed descriptor connects with you, the enemy takes 1d4 damage. Costs DR x 1,500 Z to apply to an armor. Ki Deflecting – Ki deflecting armor is made in such a way that ki attacks deal less damage upon impact. Your armors DR counts 1.5 times against ki attacks, unless those attacks ignore DR. Costs DR x 4,000 Z to apply to an armor. PL Dampening – PL Dampening armor, or Suppression armor, is made in such a way that the wearers power level is not able to permeate it. While wearing the user is harder to sense, imposing a -5 penalty to an enemy sense check, and ignoring the advantage when powered up. Costs DR x2,000 Z to apply to an armor. Chameleon – Chameleon armor is made in such a way that it reflects the color of the surrounding area. While wearing this, the wearer imposes a -5 to attempts to visually locate him. DR x 3,000 Z Weighted – Weighted armor is made to constantly train the users muscles while worn. it's made of heavy materials that impose a -4 penalty to movement speed, Reaction defense, initiative and ranged attacks. While wearing, you gain 15% bonus experience. Costs DR x 1,000Z to apply to an armor. Heartening – Heartening armor amplifies it's wearers spirit. While worn they gain a +2 bonus to saves against fear effects. When you use your second wind you gain double your armors DR in temporary hit points (minimum 1). costs DR x2,000 Parasitic - Parasitic armor is made of a special red and gold material that allows it to flow freely inside a creature and shape around them when some trigger is met. When assimilate would trigger, your armor is placed around your host body, defending them. if you abandon the host, the armor returns to you. Costs DR x2500 to apply to an armor. Power Amplifying – Power amplifying armor is made in such a way that the wearers Power up bonus increases by 1.5 times. After spending a number of power surges per day equal to the armors DR, this effect ends. DR x4,000 Contingency – Contingency armor is made in such a way that once per day, when the wearer falls unconscious from damage, they are immediately surrounded by a protective field. This field pushes all creatures away from the wearer and deflects all melee and ki abilities. This effect ends when the wearer becomes conscious again, or six hours pass, whichever comes first. DR x 3,000 Shocking - Shocking armor is made to inflict electrical damage on enemies. Once per day as a minor action the wearer may activate the armors ability. Any creature that begins its turn next to the wearer immediately suffers 1d6 lightning damage. This ability lasts for 4 rounds. DR x2,000 Transforming – Transforming armor is made to respond to the users transformations. When the wearer transforms this armor applies half the wearers transformation bonus as DR (Minimum 1) DR x3,000 Mystic – Mystic armor is made of materials that make it easier to manipulate ones ki. When worn, the user has a +5 bonus to discipline checks in relation to ki. Once per day, the user may use nullify energy without spending an action point. Costs DR x 3000 Z to apply to an armor. Champion's – Champion's armor is made in such a way that it enhances ones fighting ability. When worn, the user has a +5 bonus to their discipline in relation to martial arts. Once per day, the user may counter attack as an interrupt action, suffering no damage on success. Costs DR x 3000 Z to apply to an armor Bunny - Bunny armor is an impractical kind of armor that looks normal at first. However, most of it's components are removable, leaving the wearer with a suit more like a leotard, made to concentrate it's defenses around the wearers most vital areas; Defending you while accentuating your goods. When worn, you are able to reduce your DR by half to reduce your penalty to zero. Characters with the stripping ability can do this to fulfill the requirements of stripping instead of removing their armor completely. Costs DR x3,000 to apply to an armor. Falcon - Falcon armor is a suit made of light weight materials, and decorated with feathers from various birds both alien and terrestrial. When worn, the users flight speed increases by 3, and he does not suffer the usual repulse penalty for flying. Costs DR X1,500 to apply to an armor